The Ghost that Changed Everything
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Set before/during/after 1009. the timeline is a little different to what we have seen, but it should all add up. A ghost appears and everything changes, but will everyone be okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Day before the crash in Hudson**

"Wow… it's so warm. How far until we reach the truck?" Ty asked, as he and Bob put the bear down for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't know man… it seems like we have been walking for hours. I think we should sit down for a bit, try and get some strength back. I have a protein bar in my pack we can share," Bob replied, sitting down against a rock which allowed for some shade.

He opened his pack and found the bar and split it between the pair of them.

Ty sat and just looked into the distance, he felt weak and dizzy. He needed some water, ASAP but the chances of that happening were slim seeing as they had been driving for over 45 minutes before they even found out about the bear.

In the distance, he saw something move. He wasn't sure what. He told Bob he was just going to check something out and would be right back. He stood up and made his way over to the figure.

" _It can't be"_ he thought to himself as the figure became more clear.

He walked quickly over and stopped, "Ghost." He said, unsure of what was happening.

Why was he seeing ghost? Ghost only appears when something bad was happening to him… was there something wrong? No, he was fine. He looked behind him and couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, standing there right before him.

"Amy." He said, and began to walk over to her. But the quicker he walked, the further away she appeared, when she finally disappeared.

"AMY!" He screamed as he carried on running after her.

* * *

"Ty, Ty buddy. Wake up!" Bob exclaimed while shaking his shoulder.

"Wh-what?! Wh-at is going on! Where's Amy?!" Ty asked while frantically looking around and realising he was back in the Yurt.

"Ty, calm down. You passed out when we sat down and thankfully the other vets on duty tracked us down and well, we managed to get you back. Here, have some water," Bob said, passing him a bottle.

Ty grabbed the bottle and drank it almost immediately, once he was done he said, "Thank you… how long was I out?"

"About an hour. So… what's all this about a ghost?" Bob asked.

"Well… it's a long story. I think I just need to try and phone Amy. I need to speak to her," Ty said, feeling panicky, "I'll tell you everything after I've spoke to her though. I just need to be sure that she's okay."

"Okay man, I'll leave you to it. Oh by the way, the bear is doing great. Jimmy and Parker had a look over and he didn't need anything major doing. They're keeping an eye overnight and hopefully he can be released in a couple of days," Bob informed him as he was on his way out of the yurt.

"That's great, I'm so glad we managed to find him," Ty replied as he grabbed his phone and Bob left the tent.

His head was all over the place, the likelihood of anything being wrong were slim, and the reason he saw ghost was because he was dehydrated and just delusional.

He scrolled through his phone and went to Amy's name in his contact list and clicked FaceTime. He saw his face on the screen and realised he looked tired and drained So he grabbed a cloth and wiped his face down and watched the calling screen. When the call wasn't answered, he put his phone down and picked up the picture of him and Amy he had by his bed. He looked at the two people, smiling and laughing together and sighed, " _I wish I was there with her right now… I miss her so much. I need to go home, I really do. Gavin did say that they could have me on the quickest flight out of here if I ever wanted to go home… I'm going to do it. I can't stand this being apart any longer!"_ He thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and looked around, this wasn't where he should be. This wasn't home. He stood up and walked outside, luckily the other vets were all either on duty or with the animals, so he was alone and could speak to the manager without raising any suspicions.

He walked over to the office and knocked on the door and walked in. Gavin looked up from behind his desk and smiled, "It's good to see you looking so well, Ty. How are you?" he asked. Ty sat down and sighed, but before he could say anything, Gavin answered, "You want to go home, don't you?"

Ty looked surprised, "Wait, how did you know?"

"Ty, it's obvious. You've been Face Timing Amy more and more these past few days, you haven't been all there for a good week now. Plus, you were saying her name when you passed out. I understand, you really need to go," Gavin replied.

"Yeah… that's true. I really do need to go home, I will stay if you really need me, but I can't stay for the next two months," Ty reasoned.

"How about, I look into flights and everything now, and I'll book you on the ones that get you home ASAP. I really appreciate everything you have done for us, I can't imagine how hard it has been for you," Gavin said, "Now go and start packing. I'll let you know when I have found a flight."

"Thank you Gavin, I really do appreciate it," Ty replied, reaching over and shaking his hand.

* * *

Ty walked outside, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. This was what he needed to do. When he got back to the yurt, he checked his phone and saw that he didn't have a missed call. This was perfect, he knew exactly who he needed to call. He scrolled through his phone and found the name he was looking for and dialled, "Hey, yeah. I'm fine. How are you? Good, I'm glad. Yeah, no, don't pass me on to anyone, I need to talk to you. Could you do me a favour, and pick me up at the airport? I'm not sure on the details yet… but I don't want you to tell anyone – Definitely not Lou! It's a surprise and she's terrible with secrets! I'll ring you when I know the details," He said, "I'll ring you later tonight. Okay, thanks. I really appreciate this."

Ty put the phone down and grabbed his bags and started packing. This was something he _needed_ to do, and was just grateful to have such a supportive boss, and he knew the others wouldn't mind either. This was what he needed to do and he was so excited to finally get back home and be with his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain Amy was feeling was unbearable. She was so scared; Georgie had been gone looking for Tim for a good 45 minutes and there was still no sign of her. The mystery horse seemed to have calmed down a little, but was still antsy. The pains in Amy's stomach were getting extremely intense, she was panicking, all she could think about was Ty. She just needed him to be there with her. Perhaps, if he had been here in the first place, then none of this would have happened. Either he would have successfully managed to talk her out of doing the clinic, or he would have driven her himself. Everything would have been different. She sat down on the ground and held her stomach and sighed, "We're going to be okay little nugget, I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

She felt deflated, why had she been so stubborn? If she had listened to everyone and not tried to prove to them that she was still able to do all of this, then none of this would have happened. Tim wouldn't be god knows where and Georgie wouldn't be riding out, trying to find him.

She sighed and looked out into the distance, and to her surprise, stood there, was ghost. She immediately felt sick, was she dreaming? Why was she seeing Ghost? Was there trouble with Ty? No… there couldn't be. Ty was in Mongolia. She stood up, still clutching her belly and slowly made her way over to Ghost and went to stroke him. As she made her way over, Ghost disappeared. She shook her head and turned around to go back to the truck, but there was a figure in the distance, _'Finally… help is here'_ she thought to herself. She walked closer to the person and she realised it was Ty, "Ty," She said and began to walk quicker, she _needed_ to get to him. However, the further she walked, the further away he seemed whatever she did, she just couldn't seem to reach him. She carried on until she could no longer see him, "TY!" She yelled, "TY COME BACK!"

* * *

"AMY! AMY!" She suddenly jolted awake and saw Jack running over to her.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to get her bearings, unfortunately realising everything that had happened was just a dream.

"Well, when you didn't turn up at home, and when the woman at the ranch said you had left hours ago, I knew something wasn't right. What's happened?" He asked, helping her up.

Amy clutched her belly and started crying, "It's all my fault, grandpa. All my fault! I shouldn't have insisted we come here. I got hurt so dad decided to take the back road… and well, here we are. He rode off on Spartan trying to get phone signal and Spartan came back without him… so Georgie went to get phone signal – and to try and find dad," She explained, through the tears, "I think there's something wrong grandpa…"

"What, with the baby?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No. With Ty… I saw… Ghost," She cried.

"Amy everything will be okay. We will call Ty as soon as we can," Jack said, pulling her into a hug, "How are you doing, how is the baby?"

"I'm…" Amy started but immediately doubled over in pain and clutching her belly.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? What's happening?" Jack asked as he was starting to panic.

"The baby… something's… wrong!" She exclaimed through clenched teeth and collapsed to the ground.

Time seemed to go so slowly and Jack was beginning to get extremely worried. Thankfully, about 20 minutes later, a rancher came by and went and contacted the emergency services. As an unconscious Amy was finally being stretchered into the ambulance, there was word on the radio that Georgie and Tim had been found and everything was okay on their end, but Tim was being taken to hospital with a suspected concussion. Thankfully, the rancher who found them was an old friend of the family and said that they would take both Spartan, and the mystery horse back to Heartland, where Jack would call Scott to get him to meet them and give the horses a look over. Jack jumped into the back of the ambulance and they sped off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

On the way to the hospital, the paramedic was taking Amy's vitals and constantly checking how long they were going to be. Amy was in and out of consciousness the whole way to the hospital and she was extremely restless. She didn't know where she was or what was going on and kept trying to sit herself up, but due to the seat belts, she was unable to move and this was making her even more restless and panicky.

"Amy, everything is going to be okay, just please lie still," Jack said, taking her hand.

"I'm scared grandpa…" She cried while closing her eyes.

"Amy, I need you to stay awake for me," The paramedic said, trying to keep her awake.

"I can't… I need to go and see Ty…" She sighed and closed her eyes.

As her eyes closed machines started going crazy and the paramedic looked and started taking readings, "We need to get to that hospital ASAP, Jase," he shouted to the driver, who knew exactly what was going on and put his foot down.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"She's in and out of consciousness and in the time where she is waking up and getting restless, she is causing the baby to become distressed. They are both okay for the moment, but we need to get them to the hospital ASAP so they can help her further. I am going to have to administer a light sedative as she is putting herself and her baby at risk – especially when she is slipping into unconsciousness. I just want to be safe, rather than sorry," He explained, "I know this is very scary for you, but I am hoping that it is more just dehydration rather than anything more serious. The doctors will be able to tell you more when we finally get there."

"Okay, thank you for everything you're doing for her," Jack said, feeling exhausted.

"It's okay," He replied, "Jase can we have an ETA?"

"I'd say about 5 more minutes if traffic is good," Jase replied, "I'll blues and toos it through these side streets now. We will be there in no time."

Jack took Amy's hand, "You're going to be fine Amy, you're going to be fine," He said, trying to hold back tears of his own. This was one of the hardest situations he had been in, it reminded him of the phone call he had gotten 10 years prior, telling him that there had been an accident and Marion and Amy were in the hospital. Hopefully, this time, the outcome wold be totally different. He just needed to believe.

They arrived at the hospital in no time and Amy was rushed into resus where they assessed her. Jack gave all her details over to the nurses at the desk and proceeded to ring Lou, to explain what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Heartland, Lou was going out of her mind, along with Peter. They were both awaiting a phone call from Jack to let them know what was going on, "What if there's been an accident?" Lou stressed while pacing in the kitchen.

"It'll be okay, Lou. I know it will. We just need to sit tight and wait for news. I know it's hard but we need to stay strong, for Katie's sake," Peter reassured her.

"Yeah, I know, she's being so good today, isn't she?" Lou asked, while looking out the kitchen window and seeing Katie riding around on her bike.

Peter laughed, "Yeah… she doesn't like me anymore. I'm rubbish."

"Wait, what?" Lou asked.

"She seems to have taken a liking to the ranch-hand," He replied, giving her a questionable look.

Lou raised her hands, "Don't look at me, I promise you that it is nothing to do with me. I have barely even spoken to Mitch lately… besides, I've only just got home!" Lou replied defensively.

"No, no… I know. Apparently, he did some kind of 'Rambo' move and saved Monty from running into the pond or something. She's been obsessed with him ever since," Peter explained.

"Oh right," Lou said, while trying to shake the image of Mitch as Rambo out of her head, "It's probably just because he's saved Monty. She'll be all over someone else in a couple of days, I promise. Some day's it's Lisa and other's its Amy, honestly she just goes between whoever is nicest to her or does something for her."

"Yeah… It is a little disheartening though. It does feel like I'm not as welcome as I used to be," He sighed.

"Peter, you are the girls' father. Of course, you will _always_ be welcome here – no matter what anyone else thinks. Don't put yourself down, now come on, let's go and see what Katie has to show us on that new bike," Lou said and motioned for him to follow her. She grabbed the phone and they walked out onto the porch.

* * *

When the phone finally rang, Lou answered and spoke to Jack, "Right, we will be right there. I will grab some things for Amy and Georgie and I will let Casey know… what else… okay. We will be there asap. Okay, bye grandpa," She said, putting the phone down.

"What's happened? Is everything okay?" Peter asked, sitting up a little more.

"Georgie is fine, she just has a few cuts and bruises, Dad has a concussion and is in and out of consciousness and Amy… she is… unconscious. She was complaining about pains and something being wrong with the baby… I need to get everything together. Can you please ring Casey and get some stuff for Georgie? Just some clean clothes?" She asked, "I will go over to the loft and get some stuff for Amy," Lou replied all panicky.

"Okay, I'll sort everything out, you go get stuff for Amy and we will be on the road as quick as we can be. I'll ring Vanessa and see if she can watch Katie," Peter replied.

"No… Vanessa is out of town! We are going to have to take her with us… Although, hospitals aren't the best place for children… It's going to have to do…" Lou stressed, "Right, let's get everything together quickly."

* * *

Lou quickly made her way over to the barn and walked up the stairs to the loft, she was in tears as she looked around and saw all the new baby furniture. She walked over to the cradle and picked up the blanket that was lying in it. She began to cry even more, she couldn't bare the possibility of losing her little niece or nephew, or her sister. She was the only person she could talk to about things and suddenly, a wave of grief hit her, causing her to collapse on the floor, in tears.

* * *

Mitch heard the loud bang and ran upstairs, to see Lou on the floor. He ran over to her, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, wrapping her up in his arms and standing her up.

Lou took a couple of seconds to compose herself and then began to explain what she had been told.

"… And Katie has to come with us, the hospital is no place for a kid!? And Ty, oh my god. TY! I hadn't even thought about that! I need to call him straight away and tell him everything!" she stressed as she started grabbing stuff from drawers.

"Lou, calm down…" Mitch started but Lou interrupted.

"CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?" She exclaimed opening the closet door.

"You won't be able to get a hold of Ty…" Mitch explained.

"Why? How would you know?" Lou snapped, getting more and more irritated.

"Because he is currently on a plane… He phoned me yesterday morning before work and said he was on the next flight out of there. He said he needed to be here," He explained, "I was sworn to secrecy – it was a huge surprise. I am picking him up in 3 hours' time. Also, if you want – and if it will be okay with you and Peter, I can watch Katie while you go to the hospital. She can make a card for Ty or something. Trust me, it'll be better for her to be here with me at least until you know what's going on. The hospital is not a great place for a kid."

Lou looked at him and smiled, "You were going to pick Ty up?"

Mitch laughed, "Yeah. I was under strict instruction not to tell you because you can't keep a secret to save your life. So, what do you say? I watch Katie and we go and pick Ty up?"

"You'd really do that?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I would. I'd do anything to help you and your family out. You've all been good to me, apart from your dad but I'm guessing he's like that with everyone," Mitch laughed, "Come on, let's get everything sorted."

Lou grabbed a few clothes out of the closet for Amy and the baby book and her and Mitch walked over to the house and went inside.

* * *

Peter had just got off the phone with Lisa, who was going to try and get the quickest flight back over from France. He explained that he had got off the phone with Casey and she was already on her way to the hospital and would meet them there.

"Okay, so Mitch has offered to look after Katie until we know more. They are going to go and pick Ty up from the airport," Lou explained.

"Yeah, good id- wait, what? Ty is going to be at the airport?" Peter asked.

"Turns out he had planned on coming home yesterday and asked Mitch to keep it a secret because… well, apparently, I'm not good with secrets," Lou explained.

Peter laughed, "Yeah… you're really not. Right, we better get going. Katie, can you come through here a minute please?" He shouted through the living room.

Katie ran through and ran to Mitch, "Mitch!" She exclaimed as he picked her up, "Can I play with you?"

"Actually Katie, me and your mom need to go and do something, so you are going to stay here with Mitch and go and pick Uncle Ty up from the airport. Why don't you make him a card or something?" Lou said.

"Yay! I know what I'm going to draw!" She exclaimed, "Bye Mommy, bye daddy!"

Mitch put her down and Katie ran through. "Alright, keep me updated. I'll let you know when me and Ty are on the way to the hospital," Mitch said.

"Alright, thank you. We will see you later," Peter replied as he opened the door. Lou and Peter quickly got in their truck and made their way to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mitch?" Katie said from the back seat of the truck.

"Yeah Katie?" He asked, looking in the rear-view mirror.

"What's happened to Auntie Amy?" She asked, looking up from her book. Mitch tried to think of an answer but it seemed he was taking too long, "Has her and the baby got hurt? What about Grandpa Tim? And Georgie?"

"Well… I think it might be better to wait until we get your uncle Ty and go to the hospital. Your mom and dad will talk to you," He explained, as he didn't want to step out of place and ruin the relationship he had with Lou, or the whole family for that matter. He also didn't want to step on Peter's toes any more than he already had done.

"Mitch. I'm not a baby anymore! I am nearly 6 years old!" She exclaimed.

"I know that Katie, but it's not my place to say…" He replied, hoping she would leave it.

"Please Mitch?" She asked, "I really want to know…"

Mitch sighed, "Alright, but I don't know everything yet – just what your mom said to me on the phone when they got there. But there has been an accident – but everyone should be okay. There is no need for you to worry. Although, when we see your uncle Ty, I'm going to need to speak to him and let him know. He might be upset, but that's okay. Just don't worry about it, okay?" He reasoned.

"Okay. It'll be really fun to have him back!" Katie exclaimed, "I hope he likes my card!"

Mitch laughed, "I think he'll love your card."

* * *

Lou was sat by Amy's bedside, while Jack and Peter were with Georgie in the waiting room. Luckily Georgie hadn't needed to be admitted to the hospital, so she was sat with the others. Waiting. Tim was fine, Casey was sat with him. He had a concussion and was pretty much back to his old self straight away - he just needed to be kept in for observation. Amy on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky, she still hadn't regained consciousness after the ambulance ride. Thankfully, the doctors didn't seem overly worried, and there was nothing wrong with the baby. It was just a precaution.

"Come on Amy, you need to wake up. Please?" Lou cried, "I can't lose you as well."

Even though she knew it was just a precaution, Lou still couldn't shake the horrible feeling from inside her. She hadn't felt this way since Amy's accident a few years prior. For some reason, this time, she felt 10 times worse. Was it because Amy was pregnant? Possibly. But Lou knew one thing, that Amy was strong and that everything would be okay. She couldn't face the possibility of losing her, again. She just needed her to wake up – for reassurance more than anything. She looked at the clock and realised that Ty's flight would have landed by now. That was another thing she feared, Ty not being here when Amy needed him the most. Luckily, Ty had a change of heart the day prior and was on his way home, before any of this happened. She felt for Mitch, who had to be the one to break the news to him. Ty was going to be devastated, finding out about something like this was going to be hard, but she was grateful that he was on this side of the world, rather than in Mongolia. She was worried about her dad's reaction to the whole Ty situation, there was no doubt that he would blame him in some way for what happened. But all they needed to do was focus on Amy getting better. Hopefully everything would be back to normal soon. She heard a noise behind her and looked around, and Jack came in, "Any change?" he asked walking closer to her.

"Nope, nothing. I really hope that Ty gets here soon," Lou replied, turning back to Amy.

"Why don't you go out in the waiting room and I'll take over in here until Ty gets home," He suggested.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to leave her. Have you spoke to dad?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Back to his old self – unfortunately. He is itching to get out of bed and come and see Amy though. I informed him that Ty was coming home today and surprisingly, he didn't react negatively. He is feeling extremely guilty for everything that happened though, he blames himself," Jack sighed, "Casey is with him now, and she is trying to get him to calm down. Everything is going to be okay, Lou."

"I just feel so hopeless. I am so happy that Georgie was okay, and that dad is on the mend. I just wish Amy was okay, seeing her like this reminds me of when her and mom got into that car accident and she was in that coma… Then the accident with Zeus… I just hate the fact that she is in this situation, yet again!" Lou cried.

"I know, it's horrible seeing her like this. I will never forget the day I got that phone call to inform me about her and your mom's car crash. I thought I was going to lose them both. But if the past ten years have taught us anything, then they have taught us that Amy is strong. Look at what happened with Zeus, that could have been so much worse! But, it wasn't. Amy is going to be fine, I just know it. I reckon when Ty gets back – whenever that is – that everything will slowly go back to normal," He said, trying to comfort his granddaughter.

"I know, if everything is on track, then his flight should have landed by now. Mitch told me he would text when they are on their way. I just hope Ty is okay, and he won't take it too hard," She replied, "Who am I kidding, Ty's going to be a wreck… He's going to blame himself and probably be on self-destruct mode. Hopefully, everything will begin getting back to normal soon…"

"And it will be, now, why don't you go and sit with Peter and Georgie?" Jack suggested, again.

Lou shook her head, "No, I promised Amy that I wouldn't leave her until Ty gets here. Now I know that she probably won't have heard me, but I have made that promise so that's what I'm going to do," She replied, firmly.

Jack nodded, "Alright, I understand. I'll go and see how everyone is doing and keep you updated."

"Thank you, grandpa," She replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay, everything's gonna be okay."

* * *

"Where is uncle Ty? My legs are sore!" Katie groaned for what seemed to be the 1500th time.

Mitch crouched down and explained, "His flight was delayed by 30 minutes, he should be here any sec…"

"UNCLE TY!" Katie exclaimed, pushing past Mitch and running towards Ty.

"Hey Katie!" Ty replied, picking her up and giving her a hug.

"I missed you, here I drew this! Mitch showed me a picture of Gobi bears on the computer so I drew you, Bob and a bear!" She said, excitedly.

"Oh wow, that is so cool! I take it this is me?" he asked, pointing to a stick figure with spikey hair.

"Yes… but your hair isn't that short now… I am going to have to change it again…" Katie said looking closely at his new look.

Ty laughed and put her down and they walked closer to Mitch, who got a $5 note out of his pocket and gave it to Katie, "Hey, why don't you go over to the shop over there and get some crisps and chocolate? And you can even keep the change!"

"Crisps _and_ chocolate!?" Katie exclaimed, "Wow! Mommy never let's me have both!"

"Well, what mommy doesn't know, won't hurt her," Mitch replied, handing her the note.

"Thanks Mitch!" She exclaimed and skipped off to the tuck shop not far away.

"Hey man. Wow, how come she's with you? Is everything okay?" Ty asked, shaking his hand.

"Well… there's something I need to tell you," Mitch said, "There's been an accident…"


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the hospital was quiet, apart from Katie talking about how excited she was to eat both crisps and chocolate at the same time. All Ty could think of was Mitch telling him what had happened…

 _"There's been an accident. Amy, Tim and Georgie were at a clinic and on their way home, they hit a rock or something… Tim has a concussion, but he and Georgie are both okay. However, Amy is unconscious. She was complaining of pains before everything happened… But she was putting strain on herself and the baby, so needed to be sedated. Lou has assured me that she is in no immediate danger, and to tell you that everything that is happening now is for a precaution more than anything."_

"We should be there in about thirty minutes," Mitch said, bringing him out of his daydream.

"Okay," Ty replied, not fully taking in anything he said. The words ' _there's been an accident'_ were just running around his head.

"Are you okay, Ty?" Katie asked from the back seat.

Ty turned around and looked at her, "Yeah… I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much on the plane," He lied.

"Good! I can't wait to show everyone these bears I drew! Are you looking forward to seeing everyone?" She asked.

"Yeah… I am," He replied, not wanting to seem too down as he didn't want to worry her.

"Good!" She exclaimed, "So did you enjoy Mongolia? How was the bears?"

"Hey kiddo, why don't you give your uncle Ty a break, he has just told you that he is tired after all. I'm sure he will tell you all about his Mongolian adventures when he's settled back in," Mitch interrupted, knowing that Ty would not want to really talk at this moment in time.

"Okay, I'm going to read my book," Katie replied, grabbing the book that was next to her

"Thanks, Mitch," Ty whispered.

"No problem," He replied, "We should be there soon. Just hold in there."

* * *

"I just want to go and check on Amy!" Tim exclaimed, "I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Tim, you have a concussion! Just lie down and relax a bit! Jack has said that Amy is stable," Casey tried to explain.

"I know… I just feel like it is all my fault. She was so scared, I have never seen her admit to being in pain, or missing Ty the way she has done today," He explained, "I am so thankful that Ty is on his way, I don't even blame him for anything. I blame myself more than anything."

"Tim, it was an accident, no one could have prevented it!" Casey tried to reassure him.

"I know, but I still feel guilty. I should have stuck to my guns and tried talking her out of it," He replied.

"You know she would have gone and not listened to you – regardless of what you said or did to try and stop her," Casey said, "She was determined to go and prove to people that she could still do what she used to do – even though she was pregnant. Now please, just sit back down and try and calm down. Hopefully you will be released soon."

Tim sighed and sat back, "You're right…" he admitted.

Casey looked at him, "I'm what?" She asked, putting her hand to her ear.

"I said, you're right," Tim laughed, "I'm sorry if I took anything out on you… it's just… hard."

"I know Tim, I understand. Now, why don't you lie back down and I'll go and see if there is an update on Amy?" She suggested.

Tim shuffled his way back onto the bed and sat back, "Okay, see you in a bit," He replied. Casey leant in and gave him a kiss and went out to the waiting room to see if there was any update.

* * *

Mitch pulled into the hospital car park and found a space, when he parked up, Ty undid his seatbelt and jumped out of the truck and opened the back door for Katie to jump out. The three of them walked quickly through the car park and got into the main reception, where Peter and Georgie were sat.

"Guys, over here," Peter said, getting their attention.

"Oh my god, Ty!" Georgie exclaimed, running and giving him a hug.

"Hey Georgie, how's Amy doing?" Ty asked.

"She's alright, I'll take you through now. Georgie, can you look after Katie for a minute?" Peter asked.

"It's alright, I'll stick around and watch them both," Mitch said, sitting down with Katie.

"Alright, thank you, I won't be long," Peter explained.

Ty followed Peter along the corridors of the hospital. As he got to Amy's room, Peter nodded at him and opened the door, "I'll go back to the waiting room," he said as Ty walked in.

Lou stood up and gave Ty a hug, "Oh my god, I am so glad you're here!" She cried.

"I know, me too. How is she?" He asked, sitting down and taking Amy's hand.

"She has been restless; the doctors think the sedative is starting to wear off. They have assured me that both Amy and the baby are both fine and that everything that they've done has been done as a precaution. I honestly can't believe you're here! What made you decide to come home?" Lou asked, grabbing the stool from the end of the bed.

"I am so glad I am back, too. I just wish it was under better circumstances," Ty sighed, "The reason I came home? Well… let's just say I saw a ghost… I promise, I will explain all when everything is back to normal."

"You saw a ghost?" She asked but then shook her head, "Actually, never mind. Tell me later. So, how are you feeling? I assume this wasn't the homecoming you had quite expected."

"I am honestly shattered," Ty laughed, "I don't have any sense of time or day. All I know is that I am glad to be here, for Amy. I am not going to move from this spot until she wakes up."

"I bet you are," Lou replied, "Are you okay in here for a minute? I just need to go and see the girls, and tell dad and grandpa that you're here now."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm not going anywhere, trust me!" Ty laughed, "Thanks for sitting with her, Lou. I appreciate it. I just wish I could have been here from the beginning."

Lou put her hand on Ty's shoulder and stood up, "You're here now. That's all that matters. I will be back as soon as possible," She told him.

"It's okay, there's no rush," Ty replied, "I'll be here."

Lou smiled sympathetically and walked out of the room, leaving Ty to sit with his wife.

* * *

When Lou was out of the room, Ty looked at Amy and cried, "Oh Amy… I am so sorry. This is all my fault!" He exclaimed, "If I hadn't been so stupid and gone off gallivanting in the middle of Mongolia then _none_ of this would have happened! I should have been here with you; I would have helped protect you! But no, I was off running around looking after stupid bears… I think your dad was right… I am an idiot." Ty held Amy's hand as tears began to fall.

"No you're not," a frail Amy said, as she began to wake up.

Ty's head snapped to the side and he saw Amy open her eyes, "Oh my god, you're awake!" He cried.

"You're here!" She said as she tried to sit up.

Ty put a hand on her shoulder, "No, don't try and sit up, just relax," He said, "Oh Amy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She cried, taking a hold of Ty's hand in hers.

Ty bent down and gave her a kiss, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that!" He laughed when they pulled apart.

"Me neither," Amy replied, "Oh Ty, I'm so glad you're here! Wait, how come you are here?"

"I promise, I will tell you everything later. I'm going to go and get the doctor so they can check you out," He said, standing up, "Now don't move."

Amy shook her head, "Very funny…"

Just as he went to go out the room, a doctor walked in.

"Well, it looks like someone is awake, how is everything in here?" He asked, picking up Amy's chart.

"I'm good… I feel a little tired though," Amy replied.

"Alright, well I am going to need to take some blood samples and give you the once over," The doctor said, "I am just going to go and get the equipment."

As the doctor left, Amy looked at Ty and smiled, "Ty, can you go and tell update everyone?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure… I think they'll be happy to know you're awake," He replied.

"I am so happy you're home." She said, smiling

"I'm happy to be home," He replied, "Right, I'll be as quick as I can."

* * *

"Right Mr Fleming, you are free to go. You are just going to have to take it easy over the next few days," The doctor explained, "And someone needs to stay with you tonight, to ensure that you are okay."

"That's great, thank you doctor. I'll stay with him tonight," Casey interjected before Tim could say something "Tim-like".

When the doctor left, Tim groaned, "Ugh I can look after myself! I'm not a baby!"

"Oh Tim, man up. Would you rather be stuck here overnight with random doctors keeping an eye on you, or at home, in your own bed?" Casey asked.

"Okay… okay…" Tim replied, "As long as you don't treat me like an invalid!"

"There is no need to worry about that!" She laughed, "Now come on, I know you're dying to get to see Amy!"

"Thanks Case, I really appreciate it," Tim replied, giving her a kiss. They both left Tim's room and walked into the waiting room and saw Jack, Peter and Lou all looking relieved.

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

"Amy's woken up, Ty has just come to tell us. She is just going through a few tests and then we can all go and see her," Lou explained.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god for that!"

"See, I told you everything would be okay!" Casey said, resting her hand on Tim's arm.

"Where are the girls?" Tim asked, realising that both of his granddaughters weren't with them.

"Mitch has taken them back to Heartland, Katie was getting restless and Georgie, well she didn't say anything but I think she didn't really like being here. Peter, grandpa and me are going to go home after we have seen Amy and know what's going on with her," Lou explained, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I've just got to take it easy for a couple of days," he explained.

"Oh that's good," Lou said, giving him a hug, "I'm just glad that everyone is okay."

"Me too, right come on, let's go down and see them," Jack suggested.

Everyone agreed and they all walked through the corridors and got to Amy's room. Lou popped her head around the door, "Mind if we join?" She asked.

"No, no, come in," Amy replied, sitting up a little more.

Everyone walked in and they all talked about what was going to happen, as Amy needed to stay in overnight. Lou said that she would drive up in the morning in her truck, and someone would drive Ty's truck so they could drive home together.

Ty felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, Tim motioned for him to follow him outside. Ty took a deep breath; he wasn't sure what was about to come but he was ready – whatever it was. He stood up and followed Tim outside and they walked along the corridor and found a quiet room.

"Look Tim, I know what you are going to say, you're going to tell me that I'm an idiot, that I'm stupid or whatever, but honestly, can we please just leave it? At least until we are home? I've not slept in like 36 hours, I don't know what time or day it is and to be honest, I just want to be with Amy… I feel bad enough as it is without you telling me what a disappointment I am," Ty said outright.

"Well then… this is going to be awkward because I wasn't going to say any of those things…" Tim laughed, awkwardly.

"You weren't?" Ty replied, feeling unsure.

"No. In all honesty, if this had happened in another way, then yeah… probably. But I just want to tell you how sorry I am. I should have looked out for her and made a better decision. I only said we should go on the back roads so we could get home quicker – so we could go to the doctors. In all honesty, I shouldn't have let her go to the clinic anyway, especially with her being six months pregnant! But I had to say I would go with her, because at least I was there… and now look at everything that has happened…" Tim rambled on.

"Tim, look. I don't blame you, I'm 100% sure Amy doesn't blame you. I feel like a terrible person for not being here in the first place to stop it. But yesterday, or the day before… whenever it was in my time, I had a close call myself. I knew that after that, I _needed_ to be here. So, I talked to my supervisor and I was on the road in a matter of an hour, to get to the airport for the quickest flight out of there. I just knew that I needed to be here," Ty explained, "I honestly don't know what I would have done if I had found out about all of this while I was over there!"

"She has been missing you, more than she has let on to anyone," Tim explained, "The first thing she said to me after the crash was that she wished you were there. I am just glad that you're here now."

"Thanks Tim, it means a lot," Ty replied, shaking his hand, "I would have probably done the same thing If I was in your situation – taken the back roads. All I am going to say is that what's done is done and there is no point dwelling on 'What if'. What matters now is that everyone is fine and everyone is safe. I'm back now so I am going to take care of her. I promise, I won't let you down."

Tim smiled, "You're a good man Ty, you really are. Even if you do look like crap!"

"Thanks…" Ty replied, laughing, "I feel like it too!"

The pair of them walked back to the hospital room and everyone said their goodbyes, leaving Ty and Amy to get some rest.

* * *

The next morning, Ty woke up and realised that Amy was staring at him, "Hey… it's not nice to stare," he grumbled as he sat up.

"I don't care, I am just so happy that you're back. I've missed waking up with you next to me," She replied, giving him a kiss, "The doctor has already been in and said that they'll do an ultrasound before we leave."

Ty's face lit up, "Wow, so I am actually going to see little nugget "live" again? Wow, I can't wait! I just can't wait to see it, it's going to be the best coming home present, ever!" He exclaimed.

"I knew you would like that," She replied, "So… are you ever going to tell me the real story about why you came back? I know there's something you're not telling me."

"You can read me like a book," Ty laughed, "But yes… there is some more stuff to what I said last night. But, basically…" Ty explained to Amy all about the dehydration, the bear and seeing Ghost and her in the desert. "…So yeah… when I saw "ghost" I just felt like I _needed_ to be back, as soon as possible."

"Wow… That's… worrying," Amy said, realising that Ty could have been seriously ill after what happened.

"I know, I think that was one of the breaking points that made me come home," He explained, "I just knew that seeing Ghost was a sign… I am so glad I saw the bugger though, because I couldn't imagine learning of everything that happened while I was over there!"

"Me too. Who knew, after all these years that Ghost could be such an influence on us both… I saw him, too…" She admitted.

"What?" Ty asked, "You saw Ghost?"

Amy nodded and began to tell him all about seeing Ty and Ghost after she passed out, "… and well, you know what happened after grandpa found me."

"Wow…" Ty said, as he tried to take everything in.

Just as he was about to speak, the doctor walked into the room, "Right, I'm going to do the ultrasound now, and then you'll be free to go," He explained.

"That sounds good, I can't wait to be in our own home," Ty exclaimed, "It's been long enough!"

"I know," Amy laughed, "I can't wait."

"Me neither," Ty replied, taking her hand and holding it in both of his.

The doctor started the ultrasound and Ty and Amy were looking closely at the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, he's doing just fine," The doctor replied, but realised what he'd done, "Oh my god. I am so sorry! It just slipped out! There's a note on your chart and everything!"

Ty and Amy both looked at each other and smiled, "Oh my god… We are having a boy?!" Ty exclaimed.

"We're having a boy!" Amy cried.

Ty kissed her forehead and looked at the screen, "I can't believe it, look at him!" He cried, "This has got to be one of the best days of my life!"

"I really am sorry for blurting it out," the doctor said, "It was totally unprofess…"

"Honestly, it's fine," Ty interrupted, "We would have found out earlier if I hadn't gone to Mongolia… Thank you."

"Alright, I'll leave you both too it," The doctor replied, shaking Ty's hand, "I will bring the discharge forms through in a minute, and then you are free to go."

"Okay, thank you," Amy replied as the doctor left.

Ty gave Amy a kiss, "I honestly am the happiest man in the world right now!"

"I can't believe it. We are having a baby boy," Amy replied, "I also can't believe that Ghost was the reason for all this! If he hadn't of 'appeared' before you then none of this would have happened. He well and truly changed everything."

Ty smiled, "Yeah, he really did," He said, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

Ty and Amy were so happy that they were back with each other, it seemed like everything was well and truly back on track.


End file.
